Shinigami Of The Heavenly Eye
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Bleach x Naruto fic, Godlike Ichigo summary inside


**Summary: What if when Misaki died something inside Ichigo snapped and awakened the hidden heritage of the most fearsome warriors in the ages of time...What if he unlocked the Sharingan in it's purest form...Ichigo Kurosaki Uchiha will send his enemies to the flaming pits of Makai. Cold/Ruthless/Emotionless/Shinobi/Shinigami/Fullbr ing /Quincy/Vasto Lorde/Vizard/Sharingan/EMS/Rinnegan godlike Ichigo x Mass Harem, Insanely smart Ichigo, Extremely experienced Ichigo, Charming Ichigo, incest, Jinchuuriki Ichigo, bashing corrupt shinigami, quincy's, and Uryu and Kurotsuchi. RATED M+ for Lemons, sex, blood, decapitation, cursing, fighting, torture, gore, and confrontations.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or Naruto

* * *

Sorrow...

Pure sorrow, and pain ran through the body, mind and soul of one Ichigo Kurosaki who was only 3 years old and was staring at the dead body of his mother who still had a peaceful smile on her face that it made it hurt even more.

He saw a girl about to jump into the rushing waters and went to save her and cursed his naivety when he felt a foreboding feeling like a trap was about to be sprung and saw a white masked behemoth try to eat him only for his mother to take the hit meant for him and it caused him to spiral into darkness.

He than looked up with shadowed eyes to see the masked hollow looking smug, like he had done something of an achievement and was sneering at him mockingly and that made a very cold, hard scowl cross the 3 year olds face and felt something inside him snap causing his eyes to bleed into crimson red with 3 tomoes but, his fury, rage and overwhelming hatred caused them to evolve into a concentric pinwheel that was joined by three concentric lines (Madara's Ems) and saw his eyes have a black sclera (Edo Madara's eyes) and an aura of crimson red burst from him like a wild, tame inferno and roared a voice of absolute fury, sorrow and rage and anguish as it encompassed the entire town causing many to freeze and stop especially a sandal wearing blond and a purple haired woman who looked about to collapse.

Ichigo looked at the masked monster and muttered one word. "**Amaterasu..." **The beast screamed as the left half of his face combusted into black flames that had a red tint to it and retreated through a black rip in the air leaving Ichigo with his dead mother.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Kaa-san..." He whispered as he held her close to his body and deactivated his eyes and felt years worth of information, combat experience, martial arts styles, sword styles, and other things about his eyes.

"Uchiha...seems i'm the only one left from that era..." He muttered lowly and quickly sensed incoming footsteps and jumped up Sharingan eyes blazing with deadly intent glaring at the two in front of him staring at him sadly.

"Who are you!" He said coldly making even the blond haired man wince and shiver at the cold, emotionless tone in the child's voice.

_'It seems we were too-late Ichigo-kun is a changed person now but, those eyes make even Benihime shiver in fear.' _The man known as Kisuke thought mentally.

"We came to take you home, Ichigo." Ichigo snorted and turned around.

"Like i even want to go home!" He scowled at Yoruichi making said woman raise her eyebrow wondering where she had seen that scowl before only it didn't radiate arrogance and pride only pure cold hatred and rage she could taste it and the power made her legs tingle.

"Ichigo your sisters and father are worried sick." Ichigo paused at that and looked between them and his mother before picking her body up and placed a hand on the ground focusing a blue shroud around it and caused the ground to part shocking the others before placing his mothers body in it and sealed it back up before creating a silver flower with a yellow center.

"Goodbye Kaa-san." He whispered before leaving towards home with Yoruichi and Kisuke walking.

(Streets of Karakura)

Kisuke and Yoruichi glanced at Ichigo worriedly as his face was permanently etched into a cold, hard impassive look that would make even the most cold harded bastard flinch.

_'Sheesh, even Byakuya would be reduced to a little bitch by just being stared at by this kid.' _Kisuke sweatdropped at the mental image.

"Ichigo." Ichigo glanced at Kisuke showing he was listening.

"We could train you to fight things like that back there?" Ichigo's Sharingan eyes hardened before deactivating showing hard, cold crimson blood red orbs with a slit and nodded.

"I accept, don't worry about my Sharingan training i'll handle that on my own..." He muttered getting a nod from Kisuke and Yoruichi as they conversed with the now stoic Uchiha about his training schedule for the upcoming years and finally stopped at the front door of the Kurosaki home.

Ichigo sighed and knocked with his hair shadowing his eyes and when the door opened it showed Isshin Kurosaki looking at his son with saddened eyes.

"She's gone isn't she?" Ichigo nodded as tears dripped from his face but, he showed no facial expression and that worried them.

"I'm going to bed so i can start my training tomorrow..." He whispered walking upstairs leaving three silent adults who than turned toward each other.

"I hope Misaki is in a better place now, so you're training Ichigo in the Shinigami arts huh?" Isshin crossed his arms staring at them getting nods from the two former squad captains as they saw lots of potential in Ichigo and wished to help him achieve it to combat the rising forces threatening the universe.

"He has all the stages of the Sharingan it seems, he truly is going to be unstoppable when he matures." Yoruichi grins while feeling sad Ichigo would probably never smile again.

"I'll see if i can get him to break out of that shell!" Isshin gave a thumbs up making Kisuke deadpan.

"Isshin, i don't think Ichigo-kun is going to ever smile again because of his heritage revealed to him as a Uchiha, they become cold, emotionless and ruthless to anyone they see as an enemy and Ichigo is going to show no one any mercy at all, Isshin and he might possibly get more than 1 Zanpakuto if by a rare chance." Kisuke said thoughtfully while Isshin pouted.

They will not ever know that Ichigo could train himself in his mind and that he had met his own blades already and is already getting stronger along with his two little sisters.

(6 years later - Karakura dojo)

Ever since the incident Ichigo had changed into someone else, he became cold, ruthless and emotionless and it scared nearly everyone except his sisters who were 1 year younger than him felt attached to him and Isshin sometimes joked they were like couples which made them blush while Ichigo only had a small one.

When he started training his Sharingan it was like he had already mastered. Ichigo had trained in the battle arts from his shinobi heritage and learned that the Sharingan was a tool for battle and found a hidden cave on the outskirts of Karakura town and trained in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Genjutsu using a jutsu of one of the shinobi villages called Shadow Clones and discovered he could use both Reiatsu and Chakra before tearing through the training with such focus it could shock many experienced fighters.

At night he would train in his mindscape with his zanpakutos who were Zangetsu, Tsukiyomi, Susanoo, Amaterasu, and Kamui who were Kami-class zanpakuto's that were extremely powerful even in a sealed state and also found out he was immune to Illusions which he was thankful for and trained harder than ever to protect his family.

Ichigo made sure to change his looks as well by dying his hair onyx black and tinted it blue while keeping it spiky and long. His cold demeanor made lots of bullies want to pick on him, to show who is top dog around here and thought they could pick on Yuzu and Karin well he showed them what the consequences were when you messed with his sisters.

He sent teenagers and in some case adults to the hospital with broken bodies and spirits and did it without remorse it shocked his father, Kisuke, Yoruichi and his childhood friends that were worried for him as they tried to get rid of his cold hearted personality.

He had found out that he also possessed the powers of a Full Bring and a Hollow as well and when he went to train these powers he met a white copy of him except it was a she and looked to be the same age as him. He first thought she would attack him but, she only smiled and hugged him causing him to finally show emotion.

Happiness...

When Shira trained him, he mastered each technique she wanted him to learn and literally ran him through the ground to get better on each mistake and he took it all with a determined gaze showing amazing willpower and determination as he kept going even when he was tired and it was very hard to get him tired.

Kisuke taught him Zanjutsu, Yoruichi Hoho and Hakuda, while Tessai taught him Kido and he was a damn genius.

Ichigo literally tore through the lessons like a blade through wood, learning fighting styles that were centuries old and some ancient thanks to his shadow clone training it increased his training regimen faster.

He also wanted to learn healing Kido but, would have to wait till he found the right teacher.

His father Isshin had took him to a martial arts dojo to teach him how to fight but, he blatantly refused saying he is already a master martial artist, undeterred Isshin dragged him to the dojo only for Ichigo to kick the shit out of him in front of everyone who was there with cold, unfeeling eyes and saw Yuzu and Karin cheering him on causing his tenants to sweatdrop.

So here he finds himself standing near his father at 5'4 wearing a pair of black jeans, white sneakers, two black wristabands, and a black t-shirt with his clan symbol on the back and had 6 different colored sheathed blades sheathed through his belt loops as Ichigo was allowed to carry weapons to protect his family by Karakura's mayor or government.

"Father what am i doing here, when i could be training." He gave a scowl do hard it made nearly everyone jump back with a flinch while Isshin sighed and rubbed his sons head only to whine as Ichigo gripped it very tight.

"T-tatsuki and the girls wanted you to relax and enjoy your life as a kid." Ichigo looked at Isshin with cold, emotionless eyes and said in a dark, cold tone.

"My life as a child was gone the instant Kaa-san was killed i'm leaving." He turned on his foot and walked toward the exit only for a group of older kids to block his way making everyone else tense.

"Going somewhere Kurosaki!" A fat, rotund one sneered with a arrogant grin only to get a bored look.

"What do you and your weaklings want, Yoru?" He said in monotone making them frown as others joined them.

"You, see Kurosaki there's a tournament going on right now and it is mandatory that every child of age attend it to show their fighting prowess and you are going to attend got it!" Yoru growled threateningly making Ichigo's eyes glow demonically and unfold his arms as his demeanor changed in an instant.

"I have better things to do than waste my time with this pitiful competition, get out of my way or you and your friends will become a permanent residence at Ryuuken's hospital." Ichigo said coldly making several flinch remembering all the times Ichigo permanently crippled someone for annoying him or attacking his sisters.

From across the room Tatsuki Arisawa sat with her friends Orihime, Kuineda, Ako, Riko, Mizuria, Keiga and Ichigo's other friends each having bored expressions. "Orihime-chan, call an ambulance for 12 new patients." Orihime pulled out her cell with a bored look and was soon talking through with a bored monotone.

"Huh!? You think your hot shit because you got lucky!" Yoru poked Ichigo in the chest harshly.

"Touch me again and i will break your legs trash!" Ichigo growled making Yoru sneer and poke much slower this time.

"And what is a little mommas boy like you going to do about it!" Ichigo's eyes flashed into the Sharingan and sent a fast jab toward his throat making the teenager gag and hold his throat only for the back of his karate Gi to be grabbed and chucked into the wall creating a large dent.

This snapped the others out of their stupor and charged Ichigo with war crys not seeing the bloodthirsty look in his eyes and dashed at them vanishing like a ghost.

One tried to tackle him only to get launched into the wall with a kick, Ichigo sidestepped and flying kick and just jabbed him in the nads making every male wince as they heard a crack and than the teen started squealing in pain causing Orihime, and Keiga to laugh their asses off, even Yuzu was snickering.

He caught another kick and raised his up bringing it down near the pelvic bone causing it to bend upward straight getting a scream of pain that made nearly all of their eyes bulge in terror at the brutality Ichigo is showing.

Ichigo grabbed a punch and kicked the larger ones legs out making him fall before rolling over his back breaking his arm in the process while stomping on the face of a grunt who fell down putting him out of commission.

"HAA!" Five roared and launched punches and kicks randomly at Ichigo who just blocked, parried and countered every time while looking forward before knocking 3 out with three punches to the abdomen and 2 with a reverse elbow to the back.

He backflipped curling his legs around the necks of two that were sneaking up on him and used his momentum to toss them into Yoru who was getting up creating cracks in the wall.

He saw most of them had ran crying to their mommies while the last one tried to look brave. Ichigo walked calmly toward him at a slow pace making him break out in a sweat and saw his arm muscles were clenching and when he got close the nervous older teen tried to punch and kick him only for Ichigo to land a harsh punch that made him vomit blood and fall unconscious from the pain.

Ichigo rolled his wrist slightly with a bored look getting a few kinks out of his muscles and stretched out his muscles which flexed against his clothing making Ako, Riko and Mizuria blush and oogle him while Chizuru and Kuneida had looks of lust not seen on regular pre-teen girls.

"I'll be at my training ground on the outskirts if ya need me i need to train my Rinnegan." He called out over his shoulder.

Yes, Ichigo unlocked the Rinnegan of his ancestor the Rikudo Sennin when he was 8 years old and mastered every single jutsu, technique and elements he possessed which was all that were in existence and mastered with such ease it would make a master jealous green.

Isshin stared at his son walking away and can't help but shudder at the ominous feel when he peered at the Uchiha symbol. _'To think he was barely even using a fraction of his power' _He thought.

(5 years later)

"Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction!" Someone shouted as a sea of crimson blood red flames washed over the dark cavern lighting it up like a hundred torches were lit inside the dark.

A teenager of 5'8 wearing blue pants, black sandals and a high collar black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it stood up showing the handsome, aristocratic features of Ichigo Uchiha Kurosaki his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan glowing in all its glory gazing over his training ground as multiple clones of him practiced Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kido and other arts of combat.

Those who would see this would gawk in sheer awe and jealousy at seeing so many clones but, would throw a huge fit finding out they could speed up training by a multipled factor.

Ichigo had become the strongest being at 15 years old, he trained and mastered many forms of combat from Shinobi to Shinigami along with being an unbeatable master in tactics and strategy. His reiatsu contorl was so precise, and sharp he could use high level Kido spells while keeping the power that it would have with the incantations.

He mastered many Ninjutsu of every element and could do most of them with no handsigns, a single Handsign, visualization and with a one handed seal which was something his ancestors tried to accomplish for years and he was finally the one to complete it, and he even read the part about the Hokages and recreated the Hiraishin No Jutsu that the Fourth created (Yes, he recreated the Hiraishin boohoo!) and used it in conjunction with his Shunpo to plant his seals and got rid of the flash since he wants to not be seen when he ends his enemies lives.

His zanpakutos taught him everything about them and found out his Sharingan can copy the zanpakutos of other shinigami especially when he saw a petite shinigami attack with what looked like an snow-zanpakutou named Sode No Shiraiyuki and gained a new tenant and liked the calm, flirty and cool Snow spirit who told him of all that happened in the Soul Society that made Ichigo wary.

Sosuke Aizen a man who had a zanpakuto that could control the 5 senses and manipulate them however he wants, and that made Ichigo frown since from what he could tell Aizen had ulterior motives since he saw the man watching from above the sky thinking he wouldn't see him and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Aizen set that hollow Grand Fisher on him and his mother to test Ichigo's power like a damn lab experiment and when Ichigo figured this out he went on a murderous rampage that scared even his zanpakutou-himes as he used an Omega Susano'o using Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu and Kido to turn the training ground into a warzone, even with Ichigo's seals protecting the outside as his reiatsu and chakra were literally inhuman even for Bijuu level reserves levels he kept under control along with having gravity, resistance and weight seals on his body that lowered his speed to Kage-level which was only a fraction of his normal speed without using shunpo.

He also helped Yuzu and Karin unlock their shinigami heritage and they flourished under his teachings and could take on enemies stronger than aicho-class thanks to him teaching them both of them shinobi arts and mastered their zanpakutos called Sakugetsu, and Karin's Ikarigetsu.

He had also noticed Yoruichi and the girls had become wanting to be more affectionate with him and remembered something called the C.R.A and talked with them and agreed eagerly since they had very intense feelings for him, and he was shocked when his own sisters kept giving him doe eyes which Isshin caught onto soon and said he approved which made Ichigo chase the man all over Karakura for his perverted words as the results were his sisters (If he could call them his sisters after his Dna changed) kept sleeping in his bed which was a bit awkward for him but, got used to it.

He had also noticed the forces of Soul Society's Stealth Corps tailing him, which irked him since they tried following him everywhere he went and realized Aizen was trying to keep tabs on him or Yoruichi's former student picked him up on their scanners.

Right now he is getting some more training in in the outskirts and decides to head back to class and vanished in a black blur and appeared in the hallway of Karakura high dressed in a black and red version of the school uniform that he was allowed to wear thanks to a subtle mind altering Genjutsu.

"I wonder if that foolish little quincy will give me any problems?" He mused in thought.

**"I highly doubt that Ichi-kun since your Quincy bloodline is more stronger than the strongest Pureblood Quincy." **Shira drawled in a bored monotone making the others snort.

'She's write Ichi-kun, that spoiled brat Uryuu Ishida's power will never hold a candle to yours ever.' Zangetsu said in her melodic tone oozing love, care and loyalty.

"Yea i guess you're right but, if he keeps glaring at me just because im a Shinigami i am going to remove that pole from his ass like i did any other arrogant asshole.' Ichigo sneered coldly making his girls shiver in arousal.

Ichigo was cut off from his conversation when someone collided with his chest and fell to the floor. "Owie my boobies!" A cute, female voice whined and he saw it was Orihime who got up with a flip showing reflexes not human and pouted at him.

"Ichi-kun! that was mean!" Ichigo cracked a small smirk with amusement.

"Say's the one who walked into me first." He deadpanned making Orihime give him the stink eye for once again outwitting her.

"One day Ichi-kun i will make you blush! like an apple!" Orihime declared.

"Keep dreaming than." He spoke in a deadpan voice as he walked to class with Orihime and the others including his mexican friend Yasutora Sado and were waiting for their teacher Ms. Oshida to come in since it was a running joke she had a thing for Kurosaki which Ichigo just remained quiet with a hidden smirk that spoke of smugness and mirth.

His head snapped toward the sky and saw a rip and that made his eyes narrow dangerously as he felt a group of signatures similar to his and knew one thing.

_'Aizen's getting desperate to see my abilities well i'll just oblige him!' _He thought with a sneer and walked out, not noticing a girl wearing glasses looking at him with lust and had a white cross bangle hanging from her wrist and followed him.

(Above Karakura)

"Harribel-sama, is the target near?" Mila Rose asked her master Harribel the Tres Esparda who was looking around carefully only to stiffen along with the others when a enormous ungodly reiatsu slammed down on them causing their breath to become labored as if they were having a hard time breathing and their eyes widened in shock when Ichigo appeared in a blur of static with a cold expression on his face showing one thing.

He was not happy at all.

"What are you doing here Arrancar?" He shook them with his cold, emotionless tone that would make even Ulquiorra shake in fear.

"Aizen-sama wants to check the progress on his experiment." Sun-Sun said in disgust making Ichigo's face tighten into a dark scowl that caused them to shiver even more.

"So the bastard who had the gall to set Grand Fisher on my mother dares to think I'm his lab experiment!" He snarled making them feel primal fear while having absolute rage and disgust at hearing what Aizen did.

"Tell your leader Aizen this." They looked up to see Ichigo's Eternal Mangekyo stage glowing demonically.

"Tell Aizen i will find him no matter where he hides and I will make you beg for mercy before you apart and **bathing in your BLOOD!" **Harribel and her fraccion shivered in lust at his dominance and bowed submissively due to him showing his Alpha-like power.

"It will be done, Ichigo-kun, we will be glad to assist you and I'm sure others will as well." Sun-Sun said smiling beneath her veil with a blush getting a warm smile from Ichigo who nodded as they went back to Hueco Mundo and suddenly heard a voice that made his smile go into a frown.

"So a shinigami showing compassion to monsters such as Hollows clearly their morals are getting more disgusting each time." An arrogant voice said mockingly and he glanced behind him to see Uryu Ishida with a light blue bow in his hands and his sister Yukina Ishida frowning at her brother.

"Quincy are you that eager for me to kill you painfully because I have no qualms with killing those who annoy me!" Ichigo said coldly making Yukina wince and give him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry for my idiotic asshole brother's attitude, he seem's to be acting like the Quincy are untouchable which I have to remind him every time they are not." She cracked her knuckles threateningly at Uryu who scoffed pompously.

"I have no time to waste my breath on my weakling cousin." Ichigo said without looking at him getting looks of shock.

"Y-you're a shinigami how can you be a Quincy!" Uryu demanded only for a black and red tinted reishi bow that had a web pattern as a shield to get pointed in his face and saw the cold, detached eyes of Ichigo who held no remorse for this.

"My blood is more stronger and purer than the Vandriech Quincy, now go away your stench of weakness is making me nauseous." Ichigo snorted and Sonidoed home as he felt his clone pop showing it was near home.

Yukina stared at ichigo's spot with a blush. _'So handsome and cool.' _

"Uryu you just love making enemies don't you?" She said in dry amusement making him growl angrily and stomped off to brood.

Yukina smacked her forehead sliding it down in exasperation, first he gets jealous of Ichigo outclassing him in academics, second he finds out he was a Shinigami and a Quincy and lastly his blood was more purer than his and that was a blow to the male quincy's pride.

"Oh well at least Ichigo-kun is hot and that's a bonus for me." She giggled pervertedly and vanished using Hirenkyaku while a petite shinigami who was hiding looked shocked and followed after Ichigo.

_'Unregistered souls are not supposed to have powers like those, he has some answering to do and then I'll bring him before Central 46 can't have such power and potential uncontrolled' _She thought.

A darkness is on the horizon with Ichigo at the center of it...

* * *

Next Chapter - Ichigo's Curse Of Hatred

Uh-oh looks like Soul Society has their eyes on Ichigo along with a certain power hungry Captain, will he destroy them or let them say their peace?

A/N: If any are mad just because I bashed Uryuu here are my words for you COME AT ME BRO!


End file.
